


Hope Blossoms

by myownpersonaldemons



Series: Flame and Lionheart [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, monster children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownpersonaldemons/pseuds/myownpersonaldemons
Summary: Years after the War, Grillby's best friend rushes to his house freaked out as she's about to become a mother.
Series: Flame and Lionheart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513328
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Hope Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request/suggestion on tumblr that I received from an anon!
> 
> _'I can imagine it now! A possible mini 2 parter where Undyne finally hatches and Nindree's freaking out over the phone to Grillby. And then boom! Motherhood! "GRILLBY IT'S HATCHING WHAT DO I DO???" " You've literally been preparing for this for years how are you not ready-" "STOP QUESTIONING ME AND HELP!" : )'_
> 
> A bit of a deviation from the suggestion/request, but artistic liberties! The second chapter will definitely feature more Nindree freaking out haha.

Grillby was woken in the middle of the night to frantic banging on his door, the sound startling him bad enough he summoned his sword without conscious thought. For a moment, he forgot where he was, and his other hand flew to the other side of the bed just to find it empty.

The banging continued, but a voice filtered through the door, “GRILLBY! EMERGENCY! OPEN YOUR DOOR OR I’M BREAKING IT DOWN!!!!”

The Underground.

His eyes closed briefly, fingers curling into the empty bed sheets. Just for a moment, then he got up to see what the hell brought Nindree to his door in the middle of the night.

She was dressed in pyjama’s, with her braids pulled up into a bun on top of her head. Only one of her feet was protected by a shoe, and she hadn’t bothered to put on the prosthetic that Gaster had made for her. Grillby glanced behind her, suddenly afraid that there was going to be humans running around and burning down the homes they made.

Snow softly fluttered down from the ceiling, a more recent development in what they had started to call ‘Snowdin’.

Wait….

“ _Did you run all the way from Waterfall?_ ” he asked, “ _What’s wrong?”_

Nindree shifted what was in her arms, revealing Undyne’s Egg tucked away, protectively surrounded by blankets. There was a hairline crack along the surface of it and was emitting a soft magical glow. There was an absolute _fear_ in Nindree’s face and she burst into the house past him.

“Are they hatching or did they break? I don’t know! It’s been FOREVER since they were created, and-and-and what the lack of Hope finally got to them? Things are finally starting to look up! I mean look at Asgore and Toriel! They just announced that they’re going to be having a kid! But! What if….what if I messed up? What if the only thing left of….of…Cherja…what if I fucked up, Grillbz?” she asked, and then he noticed the tears staining her face as she cuddled the Egg closer to her. “You were there when Fuku was hatched right! Is…is this okay? I don’t know!”

Grillby closed the door and quickly moved to his best friend's side. His hand gently rested on her upper back and rubbed soothingly, she relaxed slightly but there was still unbridled tension within her. He didn’t say anything to soothe her worries, however, and gently ran a hand over the crack. Not all monster Eggs were the same, he knew that....but he also knew absolutely nothing about Eggs beyond the basics.

“ _Why didn’t you go to a healer?”_ he asked, finger gently feeling along the edge of the crack for any signs of negative magic that could hint at something wrong.

“I don’t! Know! I just!” she clutched the Egg a bit closer to herself before looking at him, “You’re my best friend, idiot. I got nobody else I want with me if this kid is going to hatch tonight. Got it?”

Grillby felt his eyes get ‘misty’. “ _Yeah…well…uh…I got no idea what to do?”_

They both stared at the Egg for a bit before he ushered her into the living room. After gathering a few blankets, pillows, and other soft things they surrounded the Egg with the soft things before settling on either side of it on the couch. Nindree stroked the shell gently.

The two remained silent, keeping an eye on the crack. It neither grew nor healed which was a touch concerning to Grillby. He ran a finger over the crack again but couldn’t sense anything that could hint at something being _wrong_ with it.

Maybe…

Eggs hatched when there was enough Hope and love given to them…so maybe Nindree panicking had stopped whatever feelings she’d been feeling when the crack formed?

“ _I can’t wait to meet them,”_ Grillby spoke up softly, “ _I bet they’ll be just like you.”_

Nindree’s eyes flicked away from the Egg briefly, and then she let out a soft huff of a laugh. “A hyperactive fool?”

“ _Kind, caring, and with all the determination they could possibly have,”_ he corrected with a smile, “ _And hard-headed, with a knack for not always thinking before acting.”_

“The double-sided compliment,” Nindree chuckled, leaning down to kiss the Egg. “I can’t wait to meet them either…it’s been…too long. I should’ve-”

“ _We…should stop thinking so heavily on the past. Nindree. Don’t forget they’ll always be with us, but…for the future generations sake we can’t hang on to what we should’ve done or shouldn’t have. The future is bright because there is Hope,”_ he insisted, placing a hand on Nindree’s shoulder and waiting until she met his gaze. “ _I’m here for you and your kid. Just like I promised.”_

Nindree’s eyes started to water and she pulled her legs up to her chest, a sight that was still curious to Grillby. Gaster had created a prosthetic limb for her a few months ago, that functioned almost identically to her remaining leg. A huge jump up from the stick prosthetic that she’d been using for the last couple decades.

Before either could comment further, the crack widened, soft magic pooling out of it. Nindree’s face perked up instantly and she placed both hands on the Egg. “Grillby! It’s! They’re hatching! Oh my god! What do I do!!!”

“ _You’re already prepared for this, you’ve got everything ready for the little baby. Just think about all the things you’re excited to do with them,”_ Grillby explained gently, placing a hand on the Egg as well. He’d been there for Ignatius, and those thoughts were what helped expedite the Hatching. Both of them so hopeful and desperate to see the little baby Fuku.

Grillby was especially excited to see Undyne. He wanted to know if they took after Nindree or Cherja more. To see if they were going to be bipedal or have a snake tail to move around. There was not enough science in monster genetics, so it was a coin toss. But he was so excited regardless.

He had a niece, Fuku, and he loved her immensely…but this child was also just as much part of his family. He’d still 100% be there for them, and be their uncle, it didn’t matter that Nindree wasn’t related to him.

The more he thought of the future, the future for this small monster, the wider the crack got. It splintered and shattered before the SOUL was revealed to the world. Slowly, the white SOUL grew brighter before there was a flash and in its place was a tiny baby monster.

Teal scaley skin, two legs and two arms. They looked so much like Nindree, but had a tuff of bright red hair, and Cherja’s yellow eyes. They cooed and wriggled happily, their SOUL emitting contentment and happiness.

Nindree covered her mouth with both hands, tears pooling down her face. For a second, Grillby thought that she was going to just freeze like that, unable to touch her own child.

He was wrong.

“My baby,” Nindree cooed, reaching out and gently scooping Undyne into her arms. “My little baby, my sweet child,” she cooed switching to her own language. “I finally get to meet you, you little rascal,” she teased, voice light and happy, “Undyne…my baby.”

Grillby couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried, reaching out and rubbing Nindree’s arm. He started to stand, “ _I’ll give you some time-“_

“Like hell,” Nindree retorted, rolling her eyes and grabbed his arm, yanking him back down onto the couch. “Meet the newest addition to the family.”

She thrust Undyne towards Grillby, and he raised an eyebrow, “ _You complain that I dry out your scales all the time. I don’t think I should hold a newborn.”_

Nindree huffed, but wrapped Undyne in a blanket and then handed them to him. Very carefully, Grillby cradled the baby and stared down at the little monster. Undyne wriggled their tiny fists out of the blanket and promptly whacked Grillby’s face with one. Nindree cackled happily, and Grillby couldn’t find it in him to care that the whack hurt.

“ _Just like your mother,”_ Grillby teased, “ _You’re going to be a captain of the royal guard in no time.”_

Nindree laughed, leaning against his side, “Not that there’s much need of a royal guard anymore. No fighting, but…if that’s what they want, I’ll support them.”

Nindree took back Undyne after a few more moments, cradling them against her chest. The three of them stayed like that until Grillby’s morning alarm went off. Nindree blinked in surprise and then swore, “I should probably let you get to work. I’ll get out of your flames and get them home!”

“ _I’m here for you, Nindree,”_ Grillby said as Nindree stood up, cradling the newborn gently. “ _Anytime._ ”

“I know, Grillby….and same. Though! I’ll be calling on your for babysitting duty randomly! Gotta keep you on your toes!” Nindree joked, but at the same time Grillby had a feeling that she really wasn’t joking. He didn’t mind at all, he missed taking care of a baby monster. Fuku and Ignatius had moved to the Capital with the others while Grillby had stayed behind in Snowdin. He hadn’t seen either of them in years…considering the fact that the ambient magic had created weather differences in the Underground.

It was dangerous to go through Waterfall when you were a fire elemental…and he’d long since stopped being brave.

Either way…he gave Nindree notes to give to his family and saw her to the edge of Snowdin.

He kissed Undyne’s head and hugged Nindree.

Things were finally starting to look up.


End file.
